Merlin Wintery Drabbles
by You'rethevoice
Summary: A few wintery drabbles featuring Merlin and Arthur  and sometimes the Knights ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin :'(**

**A/N: I have never written drabbles before so I hope this is okay :) Please review :D**

Mid-December

The two men lie side by side on a thin blanket beneath the age-old fir trees, their breath rising in misty spirals above them. There is a chill in the mid-December air, which is perfumed with the scent of pine needles, but neither man feels it.

The smaller of the two, whose brown jacket is bundled beneath their heads like a pillow, has a pale face, with big, blue eyes and soft, full lips, which look strikingly red against his white skin and jet black hair.

The other man, wearing a faded red tunic, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal strong, tanned arms, tilted his head to look at his friend lying beside him. His striking blue eyes resting on the profile of the dark haired man.

"Merlin?" He whispers.

Merlin grins at the sound of the man's voice, his whole face lighting up. He turns to face the blonde man, their noses almost touching.

"I thought you were asleep." Merlin murmurs.

Arthur pouts slightly. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Of course you were, Sire." Says Merlin softly, kissing the Prince's lips gently.

Arthur beams at Merlin, before rolling onto his back again and looking up at the brilliant white sky through the trees. He gasps. Merlin narrows his eyes slightly, confused, and just as he looks up at the sky, a snowflake gently falls onto his cheek.

**A/N Thanks for reading :D Please review xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**A/N This is a more light hearted one hopefully :D I hope you enjoy**

Revenge

Merlin felt something hard collide with the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He cried, dropping the pile of Arthur's dirty clothes back on the floor where he's just picked them up from and reaching up to feel the soaking wet back of his head. He felt something icy slide down the back of his neck.

It felt like snow, but-

Merlin spun around, Arthur's chambers were empty. He peered suspiciously out into the hallway; also deserted- apart from...

Merlin spotted a pair of scuffed, black boots sticking out from behind a statue. He recognised those boots as the ones he'd forgotten to polish that morning.

Grinning to himself, Merlin walked slowly back into Arthur's chambers and started to tidy up again; plotting his revenge.

**A/N I don't really mind if you read this as them being friends or more than that... ;D I hadn't really decided so I thought I'd leave it open to interpretation xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**A/N: This is a sequel to the pervious story :D I hope you enjoy :)**

Sequel to Revenge

Merlin struggled to maintain a straight face as he hurriedly shovelled handfuls of fluffy snow into Arthur's boots. Very aware of how suspicious he looked, Merlin packed as much snow as possible into the boots as quickly as he could.

Jogging back up to the castle, Merlin's hands stung painfully where he'd been touching the snow without gloves. _It'll be worth it_. He thought, grinning to himself.

Merlin poked his head round Arthur's door quickly to check if the Prince was in there.

"Is that you Merlin?" Came a voice from behind the screen in the corner of Arthur's chambers.

"Yes sire" Merlin called back as he quietly placed Arthur's snow-filled boots beside his bed.

"Good- I need you to go and tell the Knights that they will be needed in the council room later on this afternoon." He said as he came out from behind the screen, pulling a crumpled tunic over his head.

"Of course, Sire" Said Merlin, struggling to keep back his laughter as Arthur strode over to his bed to put his boots on.

As Merlin neared the end of the corridor, he heard a furious yelp and then-

"MERLINNN!"

He grinned. Revenge was sweet.

**A/N Thanks for reading :D Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

The Christmas Feast

"But Arthur-"

"But nothing Merlin. I am the King of Camelot and you will do as I say." Arthur's eyes sparkled deviously and he bit his lips to stop himself from laughing.

Merlin glared dolefully at Arthur.

"Oh cheer up Merlin, it's the Christmas feast, you'll look...festive" Arthur grinned broadly.

"I'll look like a dollop head." Merlin grumbled, looking at the floor as he walked slowly towards Arthur, who was holding something out in front of him.

"Nothing's new there then." Said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "Come on Merlin, I haven't got all day."

Merlin shot Arthur another sulky look, reached out and took the feathery hat from his outstretched hands. He shoved it on his head grumpily, and glared at the King.

"Happy now?" He asked irritably.

"Oh yes."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review and let me know what you think of it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Merry Christmas

Gaius' mouth hung open in shock as the King of Camelot entered his chambers, nervously closing the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Gaius." Said Arthur, nodding towards the abashed physician and swallowing apprehensively.

"I- and to you, Sire." Gaius spluttered. "Is something the matter?"

Arthur looked embarrassed, his arms behind his back. "Actually, I was looking for Merlin."

"Oh." Sighed Gaius, looking relieved. "He's in his room, still asleep I expect." He turned around, sat back down and started reading again.

Arthur walked quickly through Gaius' home to the back where a door led into Merlin's bedroom. As he disappeared through the door, Gaius looked up and saw the King holding a small, badly wrapped parcel in his hands.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions for future drabbles :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

A Christmas Surprise

Merlin grinned.

Arthur stood on his tiptoes, his tongue poking out in concentration, clutching a golden star and trying desperately to reach the top of an enormous fir tree. He wobbled precariously on the edge of the stool he was standing on.

Merlin shut his bedroom door again and stood behind it, beaming at thought of Arthur decorating a beautiful Christmas tree in _his_ room; for _him._

"What are you smiling about, Merlin?" Said Gaius, a sly smile creeping across his face.

"Oh, nothing." Grinned Merlin, wandering back out of the Physician's chamber's, trying to think of a surprise for Arthur.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review :D**


End file.
